


Hunger

by myadamantiumheart



Series: The Angel Timael [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enochian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets hungry after a fight, Jason sets out to sate him, and Timael gets a bit too curious and ends up pulled into the flames of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So Julia and I came up with a Demons!AU for the Bat Family where Tim is Timael, an angel of the lord who is sent down to watch over and become a part of the Bat Family, which is comprised of various demons and fairies a human Bruce has adopted.
> 
> [Dick is an incubus, Jason is an Empath demon, Steph is a cambion (half mischief demon), Cass is an elf (Laiquendi, or ‘singing elves’- she left because she has no voice with which to join in the singing), Damian is a Changeling Gancanagh. More complete profiles to come later.]

The Angel Timael stands on the rooftop, his body immaterial, his glow dimmed to the smallest possible light, wings casually extended as he watches the men in the alleyway below. Jason is vicious, sucking the fight from the leg muscles of each of the mobsters with a quick jab and then knocking them right round with a solid punch to the jaw. Dick is graceful, the lithe body of the incubus a direct contrast to Jason’s violence.

He slips between the forms of the men with hits that seem light and kicks that seem effortless, yet wring cries of pain out of the dirty, nicotine stained mouths of the criminals. He has been following them all day- all night, now, taking his duty as their observer seriously. Yesterday he followed Cass on her routine- the night before, Stephanie. Before that was Damian, and before that- Bruce. Dick and Jason are the only ones who work as a pair, the empath demon working as an anaesthetic and the incubus flipping quips left and right at the falling criminals.

When Timael came to them, just two fortnight past, he had noticed their strong bond. They were brothers, but more than brothers- Jason was the skin with which Dick sated his hunger when the incubus grew weary and in need of nourishment.

They were lovers, but more than lovers- Jason and Dick had become two strands of a single thread.

They are, put simply, mesmerizing.

They are standing, victorious, above the bodies of the criminals, Dick panting heavily and listing slightly to the side and Jason laughing quietly as he dusts his hands off. Timael slides down the air currents, faint glow bouncing off dull metal, and he suppose they have not heard him, because seconds after he lands beside them in the alleyway Dick has leapt forward and shoved Jason against the cold, rusted brick of one of the buildings.

“Feed me, feed me,” Jason mocks, laughing in the snarling, flushed face of the incubus even as he curls his fingers over Dick’s shoulders and kisses the corner of his mouth in a deceptively gentle tease. “It’s been days, Dickie, you should have known better than to go out tonight without gettin’ a little juice.” Dick frowns at him through the glazed look in his eyes, sharp tail waving and slipping until it can twine its way around Jason’s neck- Timael steps forward.

“It’s not nice to tease, Jay,” Dick growls, pressing Jason harder into the brick and bending his neck, biting until blood stains the air with iron. Jason’s laugh cracks.

“No need to get mean about it, huh?” His fingers card through Dick’s mussed, sweaty hair though, and Timael knows he does not mean it. He wants Dick to bite him, and Timael is hopelessly confused. Fingers, then elbows- ankles, then knees- scapulae, then wingtips, Timael emerges from his intangibility and reaches out to the brothers (lovers, fighters). Jason’s eyes are widening, pupils dilating, when he catches sight of Timael and smirks, dangerous, like a shark, like a fox, like wolf teeth that bare themselves sharply in the gloom. “Somebody got curious, Dickie,” Jason murmurs, pressing his split lip against Dick’s temple and absorbing his shudder when Dick bends back up to swivel his neck, to look over at Timael with baseless, fathomless, hungry eyes. Timael does not have time to react before Dick’s tail is just very much not around Jason’s neck and is very much wrapped around his wrist, tugging him forward into the opening embrace of thebrothersloversfighters before him. A hand on each wrist, a hand from each man (demon), and Timael still cannot cease his staring.

“Is this customary?” He asks, tilting his head, shifting backwards slightly and trying to pretend he does not feel Dick’s tail wrapping around his waist and slipping beneath the waistband of his loose pants. He shivers slightly, his wings flapping involuntarily and brushing across Dick’s shoulder- the incubus laughs, low, curling his fingers to brush across Timael’s cheekbone.

“Only if you’re an incubus,” Jason’s ankle hooks on his until Timael is almost pinned to the brick, sandwiched between the two. “Dickie gets hungry when he’s tired, you know.”

“I’ve burned a lot of energy tonight,” Dick murmured, his tongue flickering out across Timael’s earlobe. “I need to feed.”

“And you- I mean- That is to say-” Timael stutters his words, struggling to ask the questions plaguing his mind even as he struggles to express them in this human language. “ _Noh en kah ef_ -”

Jason growled, hand pushing Timael’s chest until his head knocked against the brick and Dick’s teeth were at his throat, thighs pressing tight to him and tail slithering between his legs. His breath left his chest in a rapid stutter, wings fluttering and cheeks flushing beneath the angelic glow.

“Your  _grace_ ,” Dick moaned, fingers tugging and pushing at his clothes. “Ooh,  _Timael_ -” Timael bit his lip, struggling against the hands on him when Dick’s teeth pierced his skin, drawing ichor from the wound and leaving trails of heat beneath his bones. Jason was laughing again, low and dark and hungry in his ear, his jaw pressed to Timael’s shoulder and his fingers hovering over Timael’s wings as if unsure where to start.

“Do you not know,” Jason rasped, “that you are already so tempting to us? You glow, angel, with the fire of your grace… And when you speak enochian, when you let those words fall from your tongue, your grace is a wind, and we are helpless ships on the harbor.” He grinned, biting at Timael’s earlobe as he slid his fingers into the ruffled feathers of the angel’s wings. “You make us  _burn_  for you, Timael.” Timael gasped, fingers convulsing on Dick’s shoulder when a deep, threatening rumble vibrated through him.

“I did not- oh,” he could not think straight, shuddering and weak-kneed at the strokes across his pin feathers, ruffling him, and the burn, the ache of Jason’s aura slithering insidious tendrils between each feather until his whole left wing was singing with pleasure. “I cannot-  _english_ ,” he moaned.

“Speak for us, Timael,” Dick’s hips writhed against him, tail circling and tightening around his erection. “ _Give us benediction from your mouth_.”

“Talk pure to us, baby,” Jason mocked, laughing at Timael’s shell-shocked, pleasure spun expression. He shuddered again, steeling his throat and bracing himself on their solid muscles.

“ _N-noh rah q-qau rah s-sah hee_ ,” he lisped, watching their eyes darken with shadows, his breath caught between his ribs. “I-is that-” Jason’s thumb pressed his lower lip into his teeth, claw briefly lengthening and nicking his tongue until the iron spilled and Dick’s tongue slid, fucked its way into Timael’s mouth to suck the blood from his lips.

“Sons of pleasure,” Jason rumbled, amused. “Smart little bird.” His aura pulled tighter, stroking each feather and tightening only more when Timael writhed and squirmed against the rough bricks.

“Oooh,” Dick moaned, tail wrapping tighter and drawing Timael into an arch. He rubbed up between the angel’s thighs and hitched one up high enough the he could rip the waistband of the loose pants and tug them down to reveal Timael’s captured, leaking erection. A claw tapped the slick head, Jason’s mouth hot and sharp on his bared shoulder as he bucked into the night air.

“I shall brighten if you do that,” Timael begins, but his words cannot finish when Dick is rubbing a finger up and down the underside of his slick cock. He does not want to lose control- he fears, as he has feared every moment in these four weeks he has spent on earth, that he will brighten until he blinds. Jason’s fingers are pressing against his jaw, are tugging him until he makes eye contact with the hungry teal of Jason’s own eyes.  _You will not_ , Jason murmurs in his veins, in his mind, behind his throat, sibilant and insidious, aura winding around Timael’s neck and constricting his air. He does not need it, but he feels dizzy nonetheless, heat shooting through him at this pressure on his tangible form. It is the first time he hears their true names from their own auras, here in this alleyway- the names that press into his skin, runes that burn him like a hellfire meant for pleasuring, and he cannot help arching into their fingernails, tracing these names against his ivory collarbone. They must look obscene, two demons, flickering with shadows, pressing an angel into the brick of this human building and taking from him without shame.  _Iason S’haul_ , carved, glowing amber, into his bone and skin and being, and he cries out like a broken thing. Dick’s tongue traces his own runes ( _Ryszard of the Grey_ ), and Timael twists in an agony of pleasure beneath the weight of their names.

They give him no release, Dick’s eyes glowing brighter and brighter with each weak keen that escapes Timael’s throat, wisps of angelic grace flooding the intense blue of his fevered eyes. Timael’s throat is closed tight with enochian, rising in his mouth, when Jason’s cock twitches against his hip and the empath demon bites down on the curve of Timael’s throat as he comes, hot, across his bared stomach. The feelings hiss through his veins like a fire, aura whipping outwards from the demon and sucking them into a whirlpool shared feeling.

“ _Ee-e ah el pe-e r-reh gah hoh_ ,” He chokes, and Dick’s moaning wail almost hurts Timael with the intensity that tugs knots and sharp, painful aches in the depths of his tight stomach. The incubus, spent and panting, leers at Jason for a moment before the two brothers (fighters lovers) turn on him and take him in their hand, wrap him in their fire. Dick’s tail is still twined about his erection, glistening with fluids, and Jason’s fingers replace them with an even tighter grip as Dick raises the tip of his tail to his mouth, sucking the precome from it with long strokes of his flickering, inhuman tongue. “Please,” Timael begs, his breath lisping from his lungs, hitching in his chest, catching on the grace-deep runes of possession, of claiming, that these lovers (fighters brothers) have carved upon him in this darkest night.

“Oh, let us have your pleasure,” Dick rasps, sinking to his knees in front of Timael and curling his tongue out to slide across the head of his cock, to slither and lengthen andtease. Jason is shoving him out enough to push behind him, to rest his sharp chin on Timael’s shoulder and tighten the aura around his throat, to hold his leaking cock steady and slowly slide his hand down to the base until Timael’s foreskin is pulled back and he is exposed, a live and shivering nerve, to Dick’s hungry gaze.

Dick’s serpentine tongue, hot as hellfire, slips until it is thin enough to curl around the head, to slip into the slit and in-in-in and Timael is aware he is brightening and shouting and wailing at this inside stroke- he can hear Jason laughing in his mind, can hear Dick’s growls of satisfaction in his bones. Jason is stroking, Dick is sucking and pushing and thrusting his tongue, and Timael is weeping ichor from his eyes until he glows golden and fights the demons’ hold, coming hard and writhing until he is limp between their bodies.

They stroke his wings and purr, they wrap him up in aura, warm as the nest he hatched in, and they settle him between them on their bed in the safe house not a block away until the dawn tinges them all pink with the benediction of another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Noh en kah ef means “You”
> 
> Noh rah qau rah sah hee means “sons of pleasure”
> 
> Eee ah el pee reh gah hoh means “the flames of first glory”
> 
> These are phonetic spellings, not the actual words.


End file.
